


Interruptions

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Eggsy is distracting, Eggsy is persuasive, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Harry can cook, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Mum knows all, Roxy knows what's up, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the loos, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Harry and Eggsy are rudely interrupted and the one time it goes as well as can be expected for a pair of gentleman spies in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kingsman HQ

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Was unsure what to rate so I've gone with M (which may change with future chapters).~~ More tags to be added with updates.

Eggsy was bored. 

He had come to Kingsman HQ in hope of finding something or someone (ie, Harry) to amuse him, but instead had been handed a pile of paperwork he could comically barely see over the top of by Merlin with an order of “ _if you’re here you might as well get busy_ ” and pushed in the general direction of Harry’s office. He had dumped the papers on the corner of Harry’s desk and thrown himself into the armchair by the window. Putting his feet up, Eggsy had been rambling about everything and nothing to his partner of several months and mentor.

“I am trying to work, Eggsy,” Harry looks over the glasses perched on the end of his nose, “and you’re supposed to be working too."

“Ugh,” Eggsy rolls his head back against the armchair, “don’t want to work.”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to his laptop, “too bad. Maybe if you get your feet off my desk and do some work you won't be bored anymore.”

Eggsy narrows his eyes but heavily drops his feet to the floor nonetheless.

As Harry quietly taps away at his work, Eggsy starts to fidget in his chair. Eventually the boredom overcomes him again and he starts tapping his foot repeatedly until Harry leans back in his office chair and groans. Harry pushes his glasses up and rubs at his eyes.

“Would you please stop?”

Eggsy frowns and he pushes himself out of the chair. He stalks around Harry’s desk and leans back against it with his arms folded.

“I can think of a lot better things to do than work.”

Harry leans back in his chair, hands folded primly on his lap, ”and what might they be?”

With a grin, Eggsy seats himself on Harry’s lap with his knees on either side of Harry's hips and presses his thighs against the sides of the chair. Immediately, Harry’s hands go to Eggsy’s hips and he rubs circles with his thumbs. 

“This is better than work that needs submitted this afternoon?”

“Yep,” Eggsy smiles as he cups Harry’s face and leans down to kiss him.

Harry's hands move to Eggsy's back to push his shirt up so he can drag his manicured nails down the soft skin he finds there. Eggsy moans into Harry’s mouth and rocks his hips closer. When Harry reaches the waistband of Eggsy’s jeans, he dips his hands in and gives Eggsy’s arse a squeeze.

“Like my jeans now don’t ya? Much easier access than the suits.”

Harry scoffs, “I’m still not a huge fan, but I am starting to see the perks.”

Eggsy grins and molds himself against Harry, starting to roll his hips against Harry’s now very obvious erection. Eggsy moves a hand to unbutton Harry's trousers and dip inside his pants to tease him. They gently move against each other and Harry has just started to ease Eggsy’s jeans and pants down over his hips when suddenly there’s a few rhythmic knocks against the door.

They jerk away from each other with a wet smack. 

“I thought you were supposed to be left alone today?” Eggsy hisses, clambering off Harry’s lap and pulling his jeans up.

“I was,” Harry whispers back as he buttons his trousers. He clears his throat and waits until Eggsy is back in the armchair and looking somewhat composed. Pushing his hair into some semblance of neatness, Harry calls to the door, “come in.”

Merlin enters the room with Roxy a step behind him. He’s holding his clipboard and is glancing between Harry and Eggsy suspiciously. Roxy, meanwhile, is giving Eggsy a smirk that says she knows exactly what they had just been up to. 

“Are you alright, Eggsy?” Roxy asks innocently as Merlin quietly talks to Harry about an upcoming mission, “you look a bit flushed. Would you like me to walk you down to medical?”

“’m fine,” he coughs, “bit warm in here is all. Was gonna take my hoodie off but couldn't be arsed.”

She very obviously glances at Harry before nodding, “I see. Would you mind coming with me for a moment anyway? Got a few things I wanted to tell you.” 

“Yeah. I suppose,” Eggsy stands, making sure his shirt is pulled down far enough to hide his still slightly visible semi. He gives Merlin and Harry a quick smile and follows Roxy down the corridor, mentally preparing himself for the third degree on what she and Merlin had almost walked in on.


	2. J.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eggsy turns the corner and holds the gun up at eye level, he doesn't expect to see Harry with a guilty look on his face and holding a bottle of wine.

Harry had been away on a mission for two weeks and Eggsy was starting to get a bit lonely in their large house. 

He had JB of course, the pug never strayed far from Eggsy's side. He even slept on a blanket at the end of their bed, but the house was just too quiet without Harry’s mumbles and quiet humming as he went about his business.

Eggsy had cooked and eaten a frozen pizza for his tea and settled himself onto the sofa for a night of TV when he hears movement in the front hallway. After checking JB is sound asleep on a cushion, Eggsy quietly reaches under the sofa for the small gun they keep there and stealthily moves towards the door. When he turns the corner and holds the gun up at eye level, he doesn't expect to see Harry with a guilty look on his face and holding a bottle of wine. 

“Surprise?” 

“Harry?” Eggsy’s arm drops and he gently places the gun on the side table, “Merlin said you were in Switzerland until the weekend.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Harry smiles, “sorry for being away for so long.” 

Eggsy approaches him with a grin and a bounce in his step and takes the wine. He places in on the side table beside the gun and throws himself into Harry’s arms. Harry noses at Eggsy’s hair as the shorter man presses his face against Harry’s throat.

“Missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Harry wraps an arm around Eggsy’s back. They stand there for a few minutes, silently holding each other when Eggsy breaks the silence.

“Have you eaten?” He feels Harry nod, “in that case, since it’s getting so late, I think we should take that nice bottle of wine upstairs and go to bed."

“I agree wholeheartedly. You head on up, I’ll get some glasses.”

Eggsy leans up to kiss Harry before pulling away to grab the wine and skip up the stairs. Harry watches him fondly and turns to the kitchen, hoping Eggsy had bothered to do some washing up while he’d been away. He’s pleasantly surprised to find the sink mostly empty of dishes so he takes a pair of wine glasses down from the cupboard and scratches JB’s head as he passes him on his way back to the stairs. 

: : 

Harry has just finished quite spectacularly eating Eggsy out when he hears quiet scratching and whining from out in the hallway. He glances towards the door.

“Is that JB?” 

Eggsy presses his face against the pillow and arches his back, “prob'ly.” 

The pug whines a bit louder and Harry sits back. Eggsy looks over his shoulder with a huff.

“What?”

“Has he had his walk tonight?” 

“Um...”

Harry sighs and lies down on his side next to Eggsy, “go let him out in the garden.”

Eggsy blinks blearily at his partner and pushes himself to his knees with a grunt.

“Before he scratches at my skirting boards or makes a mess of the carpet.”

Harry pinches Eggsy’s side to make him squirm and then traces soothing circles on Eggsy’s hip with his finger.

“I promise when you come back I’ll fuck you through the mattress,” he smiles in the way he knows Eggsy can’t resist.

With another groan, Eggsy rolls off the bed and takes Harry’s dressing gown from the hook on the door. 

“It’s fuckin’ cold outside tonight so you're gonna have to work hard to get me going again,” Eggsy winks as he shrugs the robe on and steps through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me and party with me on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com).


	3. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s your gun?” Harry snaps.
> 
> “Other side of the room,” Eggsy hisses back, “wherever you chucked my trousers.”
> 
> Harry groans, “I’ll cover you, you grab it. It looks like our friend isn't happy we took that information.”

It was a rare mission that had required two agents and where Merlin had allowed Eggsy and Harry to go together.

Really, it had been a relatively simply task. It had required the pair of them to gain access to a party in the middle of Paris to procure intelligence from their target’s laptop. Eggsy had distracted the man while Harry sneaked away with a USB and a direct line to Merlin. They finished the job quickly and efficiently, so Harry had allowed Eggsy to talk him into staying the night in a nice hotel in the centre of the city and fly back to London the next afternoon.

Eggsy has just sunk down on Harry’s cock when the gunshots start and the door splinters inwards.

Harry quickly rolls them both over the edge of the bed, carefully cushioning their fall with his arms. Untangling himself from Eggsy, Harry reaches for his pile of clothes and picks up his gun. 

“Where’s your gun?” Harry snaps when Eggsy doesn’t do the same, "or your watch even?"

“Other side of the room,” he hisses back, “wherever you chucked my trousers.”

Harry groans, “I’ll cover you, you grab it. It looks like our friend isn’t happy we took that information.” 

“Yessir.”

Eggsy crawls under the bed as Harry pokes his head over the edge of the bed and shoots a few warning shots at the door. Eggsy finds his trousers next to the bedside table and tugs them under the bed with him to find his gun. Before he can shuffle back over to Harry, he sees the door fly open and a two pairs of feet enter the room. Aiming carefully from under the duvet hanging over the edge, Eggsy is able to take down both men before they even know he’s there.

He pulls himself out from under the bed and quickly tugs on his boxers and shrugs on Harry’s shirt. Harry emerges from the other side of the bed and glances down at the incapacitated men.

“Nice shots.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy grins, “you gonna put something on or what?” 

Harry takes the hotel provided dressing gown from the chair where they had thrown it and ties the belt firmly around his middle. He picks up his glasses from where he’d placed them on the dressing table and puts them on.

“Ready?” He asks.

Eggsy smirks, “oh yeah. You get Merlin, I’ll sort the hallway.”

“Take your umbrella,” Harry says as he switches on the microphone on his glasses. Eggsy nods and grabs it before poking his head around the kicked in door, and after seeing no one there, sneaking out and down the hall.

“Sorry to disturb you, Merlin, but we have a small problem,” Harry starts, knowing the quartermaster will be listening, “I believe our friend didn't like us taking from him.”

Merlin chuckles, “are you both alright?”

“Luckily. Eggsy is having a look around and we could do with a clean up and a new hotel if possible.”

“No problem, we’ll have it sorted soon as possible.” There’s quiet tapping noises as Merlin presumably types something on his computer, “there’s another hotel around the corner from where you are now with a room booked for tonight. I’ll email you the booking confirmation.”

“Excellent.”

“It looks like they’re just trying to intimidate us,” Merlin says, “barely more than fifteen and they’re all armed with basic weapons. You could take them in your sleep, Harry.”

“I’ll definitely be sleeping well tonight.”

“You’d have slept well without the aid of a midnight shoot out,” Merlin says quietly.

Harry purses his lips in an attempt not to smile, “we  _were_ very rudely interrupted.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He can clearly hear the humour in Merlin’s voice, “get busy and catch up with Eggsy. We’ll have help and clean up there as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Merlin.”

Harry keeps his glasses on and breaks into a slow jog down the hallway to where he can hear shouting. He meets a few people in the corridor, ones his glasses pick up as a threat he quickly dispatches, the others who are obviously not involved and scared, he gently reassures and tells to go back to the safety of their rooms until further notice. When he turns the corner, he sees Eggsy grappling with a man significantly larger than himself. Harry, very calmly, lifts his gun and shoots the man in the knee, taking great joy in the pained shout as he falls to the floor. Eggsy uses his own gun to bash the man in the head and he falls limp by Eggsy’s feet. 

“’bout time. Merlin get chatting?”

“He did, but it seems you've been faring quite well by yourself.”

Eggsy grins proudly as Harry glances at the trail of unconscious bodies along the corridor. 

“Hey, think if we get another hotel room we can continue where we left off?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “a new room has already been organised. Put your clothes on and pick up the bag and we can get going.”


	4. Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy had been waiting for this evening for weeks. His mum was on a night out and would be staying at her friend’s house, Daisy was sound asleep in her cot upstairs, Harry had arrived and they had been drinking some kind of expensive whisky Harry had brought back from his last mission.
> 
> Eggsy groans when Harry pulls away, “let me guess, gentlemen do not snog on the sofa like a couple of teenagers?”
> 
> “Not at all,” Harry says, trailing his fingertips up and down Eggsy’s back, “I was going to ask if you’d maybe like to move to the bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upped the rating since they actually manage to get somewhere in this chapter.
> 
> Also I felt like Eggsy would be a bit apprehensive about telling his mum he had started dating Harry because he'd worry what she thought of him, but she would be totally fine with it in the end (after, of course, being one of the first people to make Harry shake in his Oxfords with a 'you hurt my son, I hurt you' speech lmao)

Eggsy had been waiting for this evening for weeks. 

His mum was on a night out and would be staying at her friend’s house, Daisy was sound asleep in her cot upstairs, Harry had arrived and they had been drinking some kind of expensive whisky Harry had brought back from his last mission.

Which was how Harry had ended up sprawled over the sofa with a slightly tipsy Eggsy laid on top of him. 

The kissing had started fairly early on in the evening. Eggsy had opened the door to Harry wearing what he considered a casual jumper and had greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. While Daisy had still been toddling about and dinner was on the stove, the pair had allowed themselves the occasional chaste kiss and hip pat as they passed each other in the kitchen. As soon as Daisy had been put to bed and been read a short story by Harry, Eggsy took his chance to pounce. 

He had pushed Harry back against the sofa and arranged him how he wanted before sprawling on top of him and kissing him. Eggsy had smiled into it when Harry got the general idea and put his hands on him, eventually settling one on Eggsy’s lower back and the other squeezing the top of Eggsy’s thigh.

Harry lets himself be kissed for a while before gently pulling away. 

Eggsy groans, “let me guess, gentlemen do not snog on the sofa like a couple of teenagers?”

“Not at all,” Harry says, trailing his fingertips up and down Eggsy’s back, “I was going to ask if you’d maybe like to move to the bedroom?”

With a grin, Eggsy jumps up as gracefully as he can manage and holds a hand out to Harry to help him up. He swipes up the whisky bottle and all but drags Harry though to his bedroom across the hallway. (Eggsy had taken the downstairs guest bedroom and let his mum and Daisy have their own rooms upstairs when they had moved into their new Kingsman-supplied house). Letting Harry shut the door behind them, Eggsy takes a swig from the bottle and puts it down on the bedside table before flopping backwards onto the bed. He shuffles until he has his back against the headboard and holds his arms out to Harry. 

Harry tugs off his jumper and drapes it over the foot board, taking his time to climb up and sit between Eggsy’s legs. He pushes Eggsy’s knees further apart and leans forward to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. Before it gets a bit too enthusiastic, Harry pulls away, huffing a laugh when Eggsy’s lips follow. 

“Stay where you are,” he says, pushing Eggsy back against the pillows, “relax, I’ll look after you.”

“’mkay.”

Harry starts pressing wet kisses along Eggsy’s collar bone, pushing the soft material of his t shirt out of the way when he reaches it so he can continue to kiss along Eggsy’s shoulder. He feels Eggsy go boneless beneath him and starts moving his kisses downwards. Harry ends up lying on his stomach between Eggsy’s thighs and pushes up the hem of his t shirt so he can mouth at Eggsy’s hip. Eggsy jerks slightly.

“Please, Harry.” 

“Patience.” 

Eggsy groans quietly, which quickly turns into a gasp when Harry moves even further down to mouth at the bulge in Eggsy’s trousers. The damp warmth makes Eggsy shift until Harry finally unzips Eggsy’s jeans and pulls them and his pants down to free his cock. Harry eyes it carefully before steadying it with his thumb and forefinger and taking the head into his mouth. He licks until Eggsy whines above him and silences him by sinking all the way down, making his own desperate noise when he feels it bump the back of his throat. 

Starting to bob his head, Harry lifts Eggsy’s hand and moves it to rest on top of his hair. Eggsy gets the idea quickly and tightens his fingers in Harry’s greying fringe, gently tugging and relishing in the quiet moans he gets.

“Your mouth feels so good, Harry,” Eggsy manages to gasp between his own noises.

Harry sucks and licks Eggsy's cock for what to Eggsy seems like hours and he is just about to tug his trousers a bit further down so he could access where he knew Eggsy wanted him most when his ears pick up a quiet clicking sound. He takes his mouth off of Eggsy and sits up to listen carefully. 

“Was that the door?” 

“Don’t care,” Eggsy mumbles, “that thing you were doing with your tongue was really nice.”

“ _Eggsy? You still up, luv?”_ ” 

Eggsy’s eyes snap open. 

“Is that mum?” He whispers, immediately sobering up from both the alcohol and Harry’s mouth, “she wasn’t supposed to be home til tomorrow.”

“ _Eggsy, whose are these shoes at the door?_ ”

“Shit.”

Eggsy scrambles off the bed and tugs his trousers up. 

“Does your mother know I’m here?” Eggsy shakes his head. “Does she even remember who I am?”

“Well, I told her you’re the bloke who gave us the medal when I was a kid and that you're my mentor now, but...”

“Not that we’re sleeping together?” Harry supplies. 

“Basically,” Eggsy winces, “sorry, I just don’t know how to tell her.”

Harry smiles and shakes his head, “it’s fine. Go speak with her before she starts to worry.”

“Right,” Eggsy brushes his hair back slightly, “wouldn’t want her barging in here and finding my dad’s spy mate on my bed.”

Harry chuckles quietly as Eggsy opens the door. He’s careful to shut it fully behind himself and goes to find his mum in the living room. He finds her in front of the sofa taking off her coat and heels.

“Nice night?” He starts when he enters the room.

Michelle looks up, “fairly.”

“The Oxfords are from work,” Eggsy starts, “I was supposed to be cleaning them up for a client but didn’t get them finished in time so I brought them home.” He glances over to Harry’s immaculate shoes, hoping his mum hadn't noticed they were spotless. “I thought you weren’t gonna be home til the morning anyway. You alright?”

“Oh, Sarah drank too many shots at the second bar and made herself ill so we called it an early night,” she sighs before looking at Eggsy and taking in his ruffled hair and rumpled t shirt, “are you okay? I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“Mm? No, no. It’s fine. Fell asleep in my clothes and was sleeping lightly anyways, Daisy was a bit fussy when she went to bed. Keeping an ear on the monitor and that.”

Michelle purses her lips but lets it go quickly, “well, you don’t need to worry now. Go back to bed, I’ll sort her if she wakes up again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy smiles, “night, mum.”

“Night,” she kisses his cheek and starts up the stairs. Halfway up, she pauses and looks back down, “and Eggsy?”

“Yeah, mum?”

“Tell whoever’s in your room hello from me.” She winks.  

Eggsy splutters, “why would I have--”

“Eggsy, I’m your mum. I know when you’ve got someone in your bedroom. Tell them they’re welcome to stay for breakfast.” 

She smiles sweetly and continues up the stairs, leaving a very pink-cheeked Eggsy alone in the hallway.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eggsy had started spending more and more time at Harry’s and they eventually ended up dating, Harry decided that Eggsy’s atrocious diet was enough and had started cooking them both a hot meal every evening they had together.
> 
> : :
> 
> “Does that mean I can have a kiss now?”
> 
> “I don’t know, Eggsy. Can you?” 
> 
> Eggsy grunts, “fine. May I have a kiss, Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go!

One of Harry’s best accomplishments, alongside being a crack shot and honing his fast reflexes, was cooking. 

From being a young man, Harry Hart had found moving around a kitchen simple, throwing together bits and bobs that made delicious meals that had made even his most stoic of colleagues moan in pleasure at their first forkful. After he became Galahad, he also found that the Kingsman glasses did more than communicate and record video, they could be used to measure ingredients and look up recipes. (One of his favourite reactions to his food had been from Merlin, who had devoured two servings before sitting back in his chair and rubbing his stomach, “I know I vowed I'd never marry, but I'm seriously considering getting down on one knee for you right now, Harry.”)

So when Eggsy had started spending more and more time at Harry’s and they eventually ended up dating, Harry decided that Eggsy’s atrocious diet was enough and had started cooking them both a hot meal every evening they had together. On special date-nights, such as tonight, Eggsy would sit himself on the counter top and watch Harry gracefully move about in his apron, occasionally stealing small bites of food or being hand-fed tiny leftover pieces of food while getting told not to spoil his dinner (to which he’d stick out his tongue and blow a raspberry).

“Leave that to simmer and dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes,” Harry mumbles to himself, wiping down the counter he’d been working on and washing his hands.

“Does that mean I can have a kiss now?” 

Harry raises his eyebrows as he wipes his hands on a tea towel.

“That was very polite of you to ask.”

Eggsy licks his lips, “you shouted at me for distracting you last time. So, can I?”

The tea towel is hooked over a cupboard door knob and Harry steps in between Eggsy’s legs. He puts his palms on either side of Eggsy’s hips and leans forward enough to be nose to nose. 

“I don’t know, Eggsy. Can you?” 

Eggsy grunts, “fine. May I have a kiss, Harry?”

“Yes, you may.”

“You're never gonna make me talk proper,” Eggsy says as he leans in.

“It’s worth trying,” Harry replies, putting his hands on Eggsy’s hips and pulling him to the edge of the counter so he can let Eggsy brush their lips together. Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s thighs and rests his hands on Harry’s firm chest. 

Eggsy breaks the kiss before it gets too deep by pressing their foreheads together.

“I quite like being taller than you,” he murmurs as he drapes his arms around Harry’s shoulders and tilts his head to kiss him again.

Harry chuckles against Eggsy's lips, "don't get used to it."

Eggsy rocks as far forward as he can without falling off the counter, knowing Harry will keep him steady, and he gasps when Harry’s hands squeeze his arse. And Harry’s hands don’t stop there. He moves them constantly, squeezing Eggsy’s waist, moving up to his chest, or back down to rub at a thigh. Harry's thumbs have just reached the insides of Eggsy’s jeans-covered thighs and are circling where he knows Eggsy is sensitive when suddenly there’s a ear-piercingly high beeping noise.

“Shit, dinner,” Harry mutters, glaring at the smoke alarm. He steps backwards and throws a tea towel at Eggsy, “wave that at the alarm.”

Eggsy hops down and readjusts himself in his jeans before doing as he’s told until the fire alarm finally quietens. He carefully steps up behind Harry and peeks over his shoulder at what was going to be their dinner. He purses his lips. 

“D’ya wanna just order in?”

Harry sighs, poking at the burned mess at the bottom of the pan, “might as well.” 

“I’ll find the menus.”


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's target for a honeypot mission doesn’t show up, but that doesn’t mean he’s going home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Thanks everyone who's subscribed, kudos'd and commented! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~

“Looks like our target is a no show, Galahad,” Merlin sighs over the microphone in Eggsy’s glasses, “stay at the club until closing just in case but you might as well enjoy yourself for now. Talk later.”

“Thanks Merlin.”

Not seconds after he hears Merlin disconnect, Eggsy has his mobile at his ear, calling Harry. It rings twice before Harry picks up with a worried  _Galahad?_  

“You alright?” Eggsy asks, slightly concerned at Harry’s tone.

“Yes, it’s just whenever I get a call from this number while you’re on a mission, it usually ends with me driving to the hospital to collect you.”

“Oh, I’m fine. Target didn’t turn up. Merlin wants me to hang about so do you fancy coming down for a couple drinks? It’s a bit boring sitting here by myself.” 

He hears Harry chuckle quietly.

“You coming or what? There’s a fit older bloke who’s been staring at my arse for hours and looks like he's working up the nerve to come over and make a move.”

Eggsy can almost hear Harry’s eye roll. 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Get a drink for me.”

“Righto,” Eggsy grins. 

True to his word, Harry walks through the door of the club twenty minutes later and makes a beeline for Eggsy. When he reaches him, Harry puts an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and leans down for a kiss. Eggsy is only expecting their usual greeting peck on the lips rather than the surprisingly passionate snog he gets, but he definitely doesn’t complain. He leans into Harry, raising a hand to tug his tie and pull him closer.

“’ello,” Eggsy grins when they finally part. 

“Evening.”

Eggsy pushes a pint of beer towards him, “got you a lovely pint of Guinness to start.”

“Wonderful,” Harry kisses Eggsy’s temple and goes to sit on the bar stool beside his partner. He takes a sip and licks his lips, “so they were a no show?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs as he taps his fingers on a beer mat, “been here all night and Merlin reckons it’s unlikely they’ll show their face now.”

“Shame. After all the effort you put into looking nice for them,” Harry smirks, glancing down at the half buttoned shirt and skin tight jeans he’d watched Eggsy struggle into earlier.

Eggsy coughs quietly, "the loos here are very private, y’know.” He moves his twitchy fingers to fiddle with his martini glass and looks up at Harry from under his eyelashes. 

“Are they now?” Harry says, taking a sip of his beer.

“Well, I was expecting at least two shags tonight and only one turned up.”

Harry’s eyes linger on Eggsy’s lips as he drinks the remains of his pint, “follow me in two minutes.” He stands and squeezes Eggsy’s shoulder, walking around the group of writhing bodies on the dance floor.

Eggsy stares after him for a moment before the realisation dawns. He gulps down the rest of his drink and pulls out his phone, opening and closing apps until at least two minutes have passed. When the numbers on the clock finally tick over, Eggsy pushes his glasses up his nose and stands. He carefully pushes his way through the club and heads down the quieter hallway he saw Harry disappear into. 

He’s trying to decide which door to try when his phone beeps quietly in his pocket. He takes it out and sees the screen lit up with a text from Harry. 

_Third at the end of the hall. H x_

Eggsy grins. 

He walks to the end of the hall and opens the door to the loo. He’s barely got the door shut before he’s pushed back against it by Harry. His shoulders thud heavily against the wood and Harry’s lips cover his own in a possessive kiss. Then Harry starts mouthing down Eggsy’s throat, making sure to leave a trail of faint pink marks in his wake.

“Surprised you’re up for shagging in the loos,” Eggsy murmurs, tilting his head to the side.

Harry pulls back and raises an eyebrow, “I was twenty and spent a lot of time in clubs once upon a time.”

“Shagged a lot of blokes in public places, have you?” 

Harry smirks and carefully pushes a hand down the back of Eggsy’s pants, “I’m assuming you have lubricant?”

“Back pocket,” Eggsy breathes, “there’s lube and a couple of condoms in there.”

Harry uses the hand that isn't squeezing Eggsy’s arse to dip into his pocket and take out a sachet of lube. The angle isn't ideal, but Harry gets Eggsy’s trousers down to his thighs and manages to slip a wet finger between his arse cheeks. He strokes gently until Eggsy whines quietly and spreads his legs as far as he can, so he presses in with one finger. 

“Hold still,” Harry says when Eggsy moves against him, pressing a wet kiss to his partner’s collarbone.

“C’mon, Harry,” Eggsy groans, “ _more_ , you know I can take it.”

Harry does know exactly how much Eggsy can handle, so he quickly moves from one finger to two, and then to three. 

Eggsy spins in Harry’s arms and leans forward on his elbows against the door. He arches his back and wiggles his hips, “c’mon.”

Harry pulls a condom out of Eggsy’s pocket and undoes his belt, eagerly pulling down his trousers. He rips open the packet and rolls the condom on, before holding Eggsy’s hips still with one hand and steadying himself with the other. 

“Okay?” Harry asks once he’s fully sheathed in one smooth motion, his thumbs rubbing circles on Eggsy’s hips.

“Mm, yeah,” Eggsy reaches back with one hand to cover one of Harry’s, “it’s good. You gonna fuck me now or what?”

“Cheeky.” 

Harry’s first thrust sets up a rhythm, his gentlemanly composure completely shattered. He’s gripping Eggsy’s hips and pulling him back flush against him while Eggsy moans and scrabbles at the door. It’s not long before Eggsy feels Harry pulse inside him with a quiet growl and he lets out a whine under his breath. Harry stills for a moment before he pulls out, turns Eggsy and gracefully drops to his knees.

“Shit,” Eggsy gasps when Harry tugs Eggsy’s jeans to his ankles and lifts his leg to hook it over his own shoulder. Harry then pushes two fingers back into Eggsy’s arse, takes Eggsy’s cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head. Barely thirty seconds pass before Eggsy is coming down Harry’s throat with a whimper. 

Eggsy falls bonelessly against the door and would probably have fallen to the floor if not for Harry surging to his feet to kiss him gently.

“Fuckin’ love you, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs against Harry's lips.

“And I you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nuzzles Harry’s cheek and cuddles against him, letting Harry do the work of keeping them standing. 

They’re sharing sweet kisses and huddling together like this while their heart rates get back to normal when Merlin’s voice comes over the earpiece on Eggsy’s glasses.

“If you lads are quite finished, our target has finally deigned to show their face...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com).


End file.
